


For the last time

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, ILY scene, ILYAnniversary2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m





	For the last time

_I love you._

How many nights she dreamt to hear those three magic words out of his lips and woke up with bittersweet smile on hers.

How many times she closed her eyes and touched her lips, imagining their first kiss after his imaginary confession.

She always heard to be careful of what you wish for.

She never expected this dream would be one of those wishes.

She took her pound of flesh, making him saying the words before she humiliated herself and be forced to spill the words out like it was a truth or dare game.

But she allowed herself to live the dream for the last time. She closed her eyes and saw him standing in front of her wearing his kindest smile, she heard the words from him while he approached her. He said the magic words again surprising her and held her between his arms gently while his nose touched hers before she felt his lips on hers.

“Molly, please.” She woke up on his plea, she got her pound of flesh. Now was her turn.

She moved her finger away off her lips and said the words, but they didn’t feel magical, they felt it was the end.


End file.
